A Saga in Drabbles
by Neekazan
Summary: I originally wrote these drabbles (scenes/stories in 100 words) in response to a challenge over on which is ongoing. They are all related to my story, The Bond, so beware there will be spoilers for that story.These drabbles are all AU and some contain OC's such as Pi Jinn, the daughter of Qui-Gon and Shmi, and will bounce back and forth in time.
1. Week 1 Drama

**Week 1:**

_1. Baby_

Gazing upon her suckling newborn, a horrible thought rose. _I should kill him. He'd be better off dead then grow up a slave._

She'd hoped she'd be free before he was born, but the master who was going to make that happen died. Now she had a typically tyrannical owner who most likely not make it easier for her just because she had a baby.

_I could just smother him to my breast, then he'll be free of this life._

Just then Anakin looked up at Shmi with his innocent eyes, and she wept, knowing she could never harm him.

_2. Child_

Shmi fought back tears as she watched Ani march bravely to his new life. _What is wrong with me? I should be rejoicing! He is free!_ Yet it felt as though where her heart used to be was now a hole that could never be filled. The edges around that void were jagged knives piercing her soul.

She'd given her son to a stranger!

Panic started to fill her, and she considered running after them to retrieve her child.

Then she felt the remembered touch upon her shoulder. _Qui-Gon is not a stranger. He will be the father Ani needed._

_3. Teenager_

The woman's eyes brightened as she saw her husband and the lanky boy walk through the gate. As her son came to her and said, "Hi, Mom," she put a hand to her mouth.

When Qui-Gon and Ani left on the mission, the boy was still a few centimeters shorter than her. Now she had to look up to make eye contact. And that voice... it was a man's she heard.

Tears streamed down Shmi's face as she embraced the teenager.

"Welcome home." Her voice shook.

"Why are you crying, mom? Are you alright?"

"I'm just happy to see you."

_4. Adult_

Anakin felt a lump form in his throat as his Master cut his braid. Images of the past swirled in his head. The first time he met Qui-Gon, tall and imposing in stature, yet gentle and caring in spirit, he knew this man would change his life. The Jedi had become a father to him as well as mentor.

"You are now a Jedi Knight!" The voice of the man before him was choked with emotion.

The corner's of Anakin's lips trembled upwards as he took the braid from Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

The brothers wept as they embraced.

_5. Elderly_

Eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling after the last breath escaped the withered lips. Slender fingers caressed the lids closed as a tear fell silently down one cheek. A muffled sob brought a strong arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"Please don't tell me that I shouldn't mourn for her... that she's one with the Force and I should be at peace with that."

"I'd never do that, Pi." Anakin squeezed his younger sister's shoulders as they looked down at the still form of their mother. "Grieving has it's place. Once we heal, her memory will live on in us."


	2. Week 2 Humor, Drama, Romance

**Week 2**

_6. Healthy_

Masters Jinn and Windu stood facing each other appraisingly. When the latter had asked Qui-Gon why he wished to spar against him, the older Jedi's lips curled upward slightly at the corners, and his eyes locked with the Korun's in challenge as he said, "Because you won't hold back."

This was a test to see if his recovery from the near fatal conflict with the Sith was complete, and Qui-Gon did not wish to be given quarter for any supposed weakness.

Mace bowed in respect and smiled. "I look forward to beating you then."

"_If _you can," the elder rejoined.

_7. Injured_

Qui-Gon sat with his back turned to the bacta tank, trying once more to enter a meditative trance. Each time he closed his eyes, however, the horror of seeing his padawan slipping from his grasp and falling haunted him. Sighing, he temporarily abandoned his attempt. He stood up and looked at the small frame of the precocious lad. "Forgive me, Anakin, I failed you."

One more time he reached out in the Force, hoping to sense the boy's presence even though he couldn't before. This time, he not only felt the spirit, but heard, _I love you, father._

Qui-Gon wept.

_8. Sick_

Qui-Gon could sense the panic even before Anakin yelled, "Father, come quick, mom's sick!" He reached out and felt queasiness from his wife. He put down his pruning shears, quickly following his son inside.

As the front door closed behind them, Shmi came out of the refresher, smiling weakly. "I'm fine."

"But, you were just puking your guts out." Anakin came to her side.

Shmi and Qui-Gon's eyes met. The latter smiled in understanding. "She's fine, Ani."

The youth looked from one to the other until...

"I'm pregnant. You're going to have a brother or sister in a few months."

_9. Stressed_  
Anakin struggled to focus on the task at hand. He had promised Qui-Gon he'd take care of his mother. She was in labor even as his Master was in a life and death struggle just outside the house.

"Breathe, mom," his voice cracked.

Shmi panted then screamed as another contraction made her torso spasm.

"Push!" Anakin saw the crown of his sibling peek out just as he felt searing pain in the middle of his chest.

"Master," he cried out, even as he caught his sibling in his hands.

New life took it's first breaths as another took his last.

_10. Frustrated_

"I'm not a little boy any more, Padme," hot breath caressed her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Anakin, stop!" The senator pulled away so she could breathe. She struggled not to look at him. Her eyes betrayed her. Seeing his crooked smile...

His broad shoulders...

She had to admit, he was no longer the little Ani whom she had befriended on Tatooine and threw snowballs at on Naboo.

He now towered over her, and looked at her with passion. Her heart quickened in answer. Frustrated, she turned away. "I can't do this. I have a duty to perform."


	3. Week 3 Romance

**Week 3**

_11. Attraction_

Walking through the halls of Naboo's Royal Palace, he suddenly stopped at a door. He did not have to look into the room to see it's occupant standing with her back turned and gazing out the window. His soul knew who was there, and it called and felt her gentle answer.

She knew that _he_ was behind her. Her heart leapt in her chest as she turned around. Once their eyes met, tears of joy blurred her vision as she ran swiftly across the room.

After months apart, thinking they'd seen the last of each other, Qui-Gon and Shmi embraced.

_12. Love_

Anakin was 12-years-old today. This ball was a celebration of both his and the Queen's birthdays. He stared at all the men and women, bedecked in splendid finery, dancing. Looking over to the throne where Padme sat watching, he thought she looked lonely.

Beautiful, but lonely.

Though he didn't know how to dance, he walked over to her. He didn't know it was against court etiquette to approach her without being beckoned by her. If he had, he would still go to her, because heart lead him.

Feeling awkward, he bowed to her. "My angel-queen, may I have this dance?"

_13. Commitment_

Qui-Gon felt numb as he approached the healer. He had been prepared for Shmi deciding to end their bond. He did not, however, see the possibility that she would see his viewpoint as a form of slavery. Even though he had told her he would abide by her wishes, her anger and feelings of betrayal had cut him to his very core. Nonetheless, he was committed to carrying out her wishes.

Master Jinn's voice was hollow as he spoke, "Healer Allie, I need your help." With those words, a damn within him broke. He fell to his knees and wept.

_14. Marriage_

Shmi did not care that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Nor did she mind the cold breeze that blew the glistening snowflakes all around them. Her heart was dancing and her soul was singing. She could not recall feeling happier than she did right now.

"My lady," Qui-Gon said as he looked up at her from a kneeling position and took her hand, "will give me the honor of marrying me?"

"What are you waiting for, say yes, Mom!" Young Ani called out from the balcony where he and Padme had paused in the middle of a snowball fight.

_15. Anniversary _

Padme smiled tiredly at their newborn twins as they suckled greedily at her bossom.

"They're perfect, just like you," Anakin whispered as he sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"And they already have perfect timing just like you," she said, leaning her head against him. "Happy anniversary, my love." She closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"So, what are we going to name them?" A calloused finger caressed the smooth cheek of the infant nearest him. "We can't keep calling them Little Girl and Boy Skywalker forever."

"Luke and Leia."


	4. Week 4 Romance and humor

**Week 4**

_16. Snow_

Shmi looked up to watch the snowflakes slowly drift down from the heavens. She smiled as she thought they looked like tiny stars floating through the air. The simple joy she felt guided her steps in an impromptu swirling dance.

"Woah!"

She slipped, falling into a snowdrift. Unharmed, she began laughing giddily. Hearing another's laughter, she looked up to see Qui-Gon reaching his hand down to help her up. With a mischievous grin, she pulled him down to her.

Laughter bubbled out of her until their eyes met. He lowered his head to kiss her.

Shmi returned it with passion.

_17. Sand_

As the off-white sand sifted between his fingers, Anakin mused, _When I left Tatooine, I thought I'd never wish to see sand again._

He associated the coarse sand with the a slave's life. Now though, he sat watching Padme splash in the gently rolling waves with the twins. This sand was much finer and suited the peace he felt as he watched his family frolicking.

_If only the sand didn't work its way into my swim shorts!_

Leia saw him watching and ran towards him. Her small hand grabbed his and yanked. "What are you waiting for? Come on in!"

_18. Water_

Pi Jinn envisioned a bowl in her mind as she raised the equivalent of a liter of water in the air as the other initiates still struggled to even float a drop. Seeing Yoda on the water's edge with his back turned, she mischievously grinned. Her blob of water made it's way over the wizened Master's head.

Her eyes widened in surprise when, just as she released it, he raised a hand and turned toward her.

The water splashed in her face. She gasped, then she began giggling.

Yoda shook his head and chuckled. "Think to surprise me, young one?"

_19. Heat_

"What makes you think a smuggler like you is good enough for my daughter?" Anakin drew menacingly close to the man.

Han felt his cheeks grow hot, and he worked to calm himself. Still, Jedi Master or not, he couldn't let this man demean him. "_Ex-_smuggler. The same thing that makes an _ex-slave_ believe he's worthy of a Queen."

Master Skywalker's eyes narrowed.

The two men glowered at each other.

"Don't kill him, Ani. I like this one." Padme smiled. "He reminds me of you."

"I wasn't going to _kill_ him. Slice off what little manhood he has maybe..."

"FATHER!"

_20. Clouds_

The Millennium Falcon hovered high in Naboo's atmosphere, even with the clouds that dotted the sky and facing the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful."

Han looked over at the speaker and smiled tenderly. "Not as beautiful as you, Princess."

Leia blushed. "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"When..." the ex-smuggler swallowed nervously as he got down on one knee in between the pilot and co-pilot's seats. He hoped she wouldn't see his hand shake as he reached into his vest pocket and withdrew a ring. He then began his sentence once more, "When you become my queen."


	5. Week 5 Family, Drama, Romance

**Week 5**

_21. Seek_

The infant fought sleep after having her fill of her mother's milk. Her tiny body squirmed as her chubby arms reached out.

"What's wrong, little one," mommy's soothing voice still did not mollify the little girl. "I think she wants you, dear."

Soft laughter filled the air.

Then her hand encountered a rough finger as a familiar presence lovingly caressed her mind. She smiled contently, then, as her tiny fingers surrounded the finger and squeezed ever so tightly. Daddy's scent filled her nostrils as he kissed her cheek. Having found what she was seeking, Pi Jinn fell into blissful slumber.

_22. Sneak_

Pi opened slowly opened the bedroom door and winced when the hinges creaked. She stood still as she peeked into the room, hoping the noise did not him.

_Good, his eyes are still closed._

She squeezed through the door, not daring to open it wider, then tiptoed to the bed. She bit her bottom lip as she carefully placed a small bundle next to his hand.

"What are you doing in my room, Pi?"

The girl jumped slightly and gave a startled gasp. Pointing to the wrapped package, she announced, "Happy life day, Ani."

Then ran out of the room.

_23. Steal_

Pi stared at her fellow padawan as he slept. She never noticed before how beautiful his face was. Whenever Ianno was awake, they were always bickering, and he seemed to have a constant scowl on his face. At the moment, though, his face was relaxed and sweet in aspect.

Ever so slowly...

… ever so carefully...

… she leaned over him and softly pressed her lips against his brow. She blushed as she pulled away, the stolen kiss still tingling her mouth.

_Too bad he's asleep._

With a sigh, she resumed her watch with an unaccustomed ache in her breast.

_24. Share_

Pi sat on a rock by the shore. She stared at her reflection in the lake as she tried to clear her mind. A small, brightly colored fish swam just below the surface, and for a moment she saw Ianno's face gazing back up at her. She ran her fingers through the chilly water as though to either caress or erase the image. She sighed as the fish quickly swam away.

"May I sit beside you?"

Abruptly straightening, Pi looked back to see Ianno standing behind her and swallowed. "What?"

"Never mind." He scowled angrily, turned, and quickly traipsed away.

_25. Sell_

"I'll give you four hundred credits."

Pi glided her thumb across the smooth, blue gem. The silver chain dangled from fingers. She knew it to be enough to get her back to Coruscant. Time was of the essence. She had to complete this mission.

Still, she could not bring herself to part with the only thing she had that reminded her of Ianno. She'd never see him again. She'd felt his death. Replacing the necklace around her neck, she shook her head. "Not enough."

As she walked away, she remembered her father's familiar refrain, _The Force will provide another way._


	6. Week 6 Humor, Family, Budding Romance

**Week 6**

_26. Serious_

Anakin stood in front of the Jedi Council, his expression grave as he explained why he returned to Coruscant without Master Jinn. "With the help of Doctor Cheyyaromwarra, we were able to heal him enough so Master Dooku could reveal that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord who tortured him."

Yoda's eyes narrowed as he stated, "Serious, this situation is."

"We must get more evidence against Chancellor Palpatine," Master Windu added and looked over at Grandmaster Yoda. "Don't we already have someone working undercover in his office?"

The wizened Master nodded. "Keelyvine Reus is her name. Contact her we must."

_27. Charming_

"My angel-queen, may I have this dance?"

Padme's eyes shined brightly as a wide smile spread across her painted face. She rose slowly as she said, "I am honored."

When she took the few steps to Anakin's side, she held out her hand expectantly. When the callow youth just stood there looking up at her, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Take my hand, Ani."

The boy blushed as he said, "Oh... yeah," and did as she said.

The two friends danced slowly to the music across the floor, he still feeling awkward, and she was utterly charmed.

_28. Silly_

"Ah, you've got my nose! Please, give it back. I need it to smell."

The infant squealed in laughter on her daddy's lap.

An older man scoffed at the father's silly manner.

"Qui-Gon, could you help me with something for a moment," Shmi's voice called from the kitchen.

The Jedi Master placed little Pi in Count Dooku's lap. "Humility was never your strong suit."

While his former Padawan was in the kitchen, his new charge promptly grabbed Dooku's nose and began giggling.

"Really, now." His voice was soft, and the corners of his mouth curled slightly in a rare smile.

_29. Rude_

"Urrrp! Ah, that felt so good."

"Yuck, you are so rude," Leia scolded her twin.

"Why should it be rude to do something so natural?" Luke wondered.

"It just _is."_

"But why," he persisted.

"Because everyone says it is."

"Well, I say 'everyone' is rude."

Leia rolled her eyes shook her head and walked away with her nose in the air.

Luke stifled a laugh as he went back to working on the engine he was building from scrap. He knew just how to get under his sister's skin so she'd leave him alone with what he enjoyed doing most.

_30. Funny_

Shmi laughed fondly as she watched the tousle-haired youngling stick out his tongue in concentration while trying to coax the tiny ball of fur with a gentle nudge in the Force.

"What's so funny, grandma," Leia whispered by her side.

The elderly Skywalker put an arm around her granddaughter's waist as she quietly replied, "Jacen looks just like your father did at that age."

"Did father always bring home strays, too?"

"Sometimes," Shmi replied with a smile, "and sometimes he'd bring home queens and knights disguised as strays."

As Leia laughed, tears of happiness freely rolled down Shmi's wrinkled cheeks.


	7. Week 7: Romance, Angst, Mush

**Week 7**

_31. Stormy_

Hearing a tapping at her window, Pi went over to investigate. It was dark and storming. Lightning flashed. She saw nothing. She opened the window; stuck out her head.

"I'm leaving the Order," someone whispered.

Lightning flashed.

She saw Ianno.

"What? Why are you out here?"

"I'm leaving the Order," he replied louder. He held out something to her. "Here."

It was a blue stone on a silver chain.

"It reminds me of your eyes."

"But my eyes are brown."

"But they are always clear like a sunny sky." He kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Pi watched him run off. "Why?"

_32. Trapped_

He found it hard to breathe as he saw her lips move. He struggled to listen to what she was saying, but his pulse was roaring in his ears. He could not hear what she said as her angry eyes locked onto his. He couldn't look away. His gaze was trapped by hers.

_You may a Jedi Master, but you can't control this,_ he thought to himself. _Do I want to?_

"Do you hear me, Skywalker?"

Luke nodded.

"What did I just say?"

"I love you."

"No I didn't!"

"But I did." He pulled Mara to him and kissed her.

_33. Escape_

Mara's eyes widened. She placed her left hand against Luke's shoulder and drew the other one back, ready to slap him with the latter after pushing herself away with the former.

However, those hands had minds of their own and somehow wound up tangling their fingers in his hair as she opened her mouth slightly, darting her tongue across his lips.

_Quick, knee him in the groin and make your escape,_ a small voice told her.

Her body betrayed her mind as it pressed against his.

She moaned and shivered with pleasure as his hand glided slowly down her back.

_34. Recover_

He silently watched her breathe and listened to the rhythmic beeping of the machines that monitored her vital signs. His eyes lighted upon the necklace he had given her the last night he'd seen her.

_If I hadn't done that, she wouldn't have come after me. She wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is all my fault. Some Shadow Jedi I am... save the galaxy from the Sith and let the one I love die._

He fought back a sob as took her hand. "Please stay with me, Pi. Recover. I can't lose you now."

A tear rolled down Ianno's cheek.

_35. Rescue_

Jacen stopped in his tracks when he thought he heard a baby crying. _That's impossible. I'm way out in the middle of nowhere._ He reached out in the Force and sensed a primitive panic reach him. Forcing himself to remain calm, he followed the sounds and the strong feelings until he reached a deep sinkhole.

Peering into the hole, he saw a young woolamander about 20 meters down on the muddy floor.

He reached out with the Force again, levitating the poor creature out.

Once it was cradled in his strong arms, he softly cooed, "It's alright now, you're safe."


	8. Week 8: Romance, Humor, Suspense

**Week 8**

_36. Mistakes_

"Ianno, wait!" She rose from her perch and ran after her fellow padawan who had disappeared into the thick vegetation of the forest. She ducked under a low-hanging branch and pulled up short when she saw him standing a couple meters away with his back turned. She swallowed as words escaped her. _Why can I never find the right thing to say to him? Maybe this is another mistake._

The young man turned to look at her. "What do you want, Pi?"

"I... I'm sorry," she stammered.

"For what?"

"I... for acting so stupid." She felt her cheeks grow warm.

_37. Corrections_

"I'm the one who's acted foolish," Ianno corrected.

A breath caught in Pi's throat, sensing something from him that echoed within her. Without being aware of taking a step, she moved toward him. She reminded herself to breathe as they stood centimeters apart.

His scent filled her nostrils.

Her pulse quickened.

She closed her eyes when his fingers touched her cheek. She drank in his desire as their lips met. Well aware that Padawans were prohibited to bond, she did not feel the need... or desire... to correct this particular 'mistake'.

'_I love you,' _their souls whispered and entwined.

_38. Prank_

Yoda's large pointy ears were lowered to the side of his head, and Master Windu glowered as he gazed across the dining hall at the two suspected pranksters. The Jedi Grandmaster's porridge was slowly down the diminutive being's face as he removed the upended bowl from the top of his wizened head. The Korunnai sullenly grabbed a napkin.

"Did the two of you not like your breakfast," Obi-Wan inquired as he and Anakin sat across from them with their trays of food.

The newly paired Master and Padawan team appeared entirely too innocent.

"In our stomachs, breakfast would be preferred."

_39. Sabotage_

Padme pulled away from Anakin, her heart racing and her pulse beat wildly in her ears. "We shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry."

The gleam she saw in his eyes and the fact that he was lightly stroking one cheek with his fingers told her otherwise. "No you're not," she accused breathlessly.

"You're right." He bent down and kissed her again.

His boldness sabotaged her effort to remain calm, and she closed her eyes as she allowed him to pull her into a passionate embrace. All reserve finally diminished, she leaned into him letting her desire for him flow free.

_40. Revenge_

She knew this was wrong, but she didn't care. They had taken her beloved from her, and she would have her revenge. She told herself it was for the best. The Sith were a blight on the galaxy... a threat to all life and light.

As Pi crept silently into the lair of darkness, she suddenly sensed immediate danger. She ignited her blue lightsaber and turned just in time to block the thrust of the red-hued blade. Her eyes widened in surprise and recognition as she saw him.

"But, you're dead!"

"The rumor of my demise has been greatly exaggerated."


End file.
